mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge!
| image = File:Mafia_the_musical_part_two.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Vommack | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2.25.14 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Slick #Akriti #Segul #Hachi #Aaryan #Aura #KinkajusRevenge #Brainiac100 #Boquise #Jay Gold #Captain Corporal #ShadowAngel #Benjer3 #Prince marth85 (powerofdeath) | first = Jay | last = Slick, Hachi, Brainy, Boquise, Captain, Shadow, Benjer, Marth | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Vommack based on own design as sequel to Mafia:The Musical! It began on Feb 25, 2015 and ended in a Baddie win in N5 (March 6). Game Mechanics Rules Tie lynch: *D1:No lynch *D2+:Random player in the tie lynched OOP:RID Kill(Blocking) >Block/Trap>Redirect>Save/Spy>Kill(not blocking) Shown in NP: *Block *Redirect *Trap *Kill *Successful save POST RESTRICTIONS! *Yep! You love them, I love them, we all love them! This time, we’re making this a musical whether you like it or not! All posts must be made in the form of song. Role Description The Baddies:The maniacal producers, trying to put this production on ice. Must be in majority to win. Have BTSC and group kill. #The Investor: He faked his death last time around to cover up for secretly sabotaging the goodies. Now, he’s worked his way into the fraud plot and is ready to buy out a lynch or two. (Vote Manip 0x-2x) #The Casting Director: He made the decisions as to who’s playing who, and he’s kept note of it. (Spy) #Rouge Stagehand: He came across the investment scheme, and now he’s in it for the cash. Every night he can sabotage the actors. (Block) #The Security: Promised a fat paycheck for their service, every night they’ll do something different for the sinister baddies. (Die roll) (1.Choice, 2.Block, 3.Trap, 4.Spy, 5.Redirect, 6.Save) ---- The Goodies: The cast and crew, trying to survive the onslaught of the evil produces. Must be the last standing to win. #The Agent:The Prima Donna’s agent is back. This time, he’s going to need all the clues he can get to find those evil producers. (Spy) #Le Saboteur: Now on the side of good, the dastardly villain will need to be at his best to prevent the producers' schemes from working. (Save) #The Prima Donna: With her name bigger than ever, her ego has inflated as such. Don’t expect to get anything past her. (Block) #The Duke of Burger:Looking for the optimal choice for a rampage, the natural choice for the role of the King was his brother. He’s out for revenge, and will do anything to get it... (Kill) #The Guy with the Mask: He’s still out to capture the Prima Donna’s heart. This time around, he’ll be sure to make plenty of heroic last-second saves to impress her. (RID lynch save) #The New Director: A young hotshot in the business, he’s been criticized for being too hands-on. (Redirect) #The Narrator: Alas, not even our poor narrator is safe. Of course, he could always add a plot twist or two to throw off the baddies. (Broadcast) #The Agent’s Bodyguard: As long as he’s alive, the producers aren’t going to get rid of the Agent.(Bodyguard) #The Stagehand: With the actors knowing he could pull something with the scenery at any time, if he gives them instructions, they’ll be sure to listen.(Vote redirect) ---- Indy #The Indy of the Opera: After an apparent untimely death, the Indy has miraculously returned, and he’s out for blood. Must outlive 3 random targets, RID killing 1 of them. Has N1/D1 immunity, appears as being saved by Stage Hand or Jester. RID Kill is unsaveable. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Marth - Investor(Vote Manip) *Brainy - Casting Director(Spy) *Ben - Rouge Stagehand(Block) *Shad - Security(DieRoll) Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #Marth - Investor(Vote Manip) #Brainy - Casting Director(Spy) #Ben - Rouge Stagehand(Block) #Shad - Security(DieRoll) #Captain Corporal - Agent(Spy) #KinkajusRevenge - Le Saboteur(Save) - Killed N5 by Baddies #Aki - Prima Donna(Block) - Lynched D4 #Jay - Duke of Burger(Kill) - killed N1 by Baddies #Segul - Guy with the Mask(Lynch Save) - killed N4 by baddies #Hachi - Director(Redirect) #Aura - Narrator(Broadcast) - lynched D2 #Slick - Bodyguard #Aaryan - Stagehand(Vote Redirect) - killed N2 by Baddies #Boquise - Indy of the Opera Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9